Motor vehicles are routinely equipped with a storage console. The storage console can be mounted on the seat or on the floor. The storage console can be provided within an armrest that is mounted on the vehicle or on the seat. The storage console can be provided in the front seat or the rear seat of the vehicle. Alternatively, the storage console can be an overhead console mounted on the roof. The storage console can be mounted on the instrument panel generally forward of the seated occupants. The storage console is divided into separate storage areas such as an open top bin, a cup holder, a tray, etc.
The storage console of the motor vehicle is typically used by the occupants for storage of portable electronic devices such as a cell phone, an MP3 player, GPS unit, or the like. These electronic devices are rechargeable from the vehicle electrical system and accordingly the storage console typically includes one or more electrical connectors. A recharging cord is used to connect the electronic device with the electric connector of the storage console. In the case of a cell phone or MP3 player, the vehicle may also be equipped with a connector or cord of the vehicle audio system so that music stored in the electronic device can be played over the vehicle radio system.
In each case, it is typical for a surplus length of cord to be extending from the portable electronic device to the respective connector of the storage console. The surplus length of cord will typically dangle freely, or, the vehicle user may fold or wad the cord in a bundle and then stuff the bundled cord into the storage console. The unmanaged cord can become entangled with other items being stored, and the entanglement can lead to the unmanaged cord being unintentionally unplugged from the connector.
It would be desirable to provide a device for neatly storing and managing the surplus length of cord within a storage console in order to improve occupant satisfaction with the vehicle.